Esa chica a la que no puedes callar
by jacque-kari
Summary: Podía decir muchas cosas más, pero lo que más odiaba de todo era que nunca se callara. Que incluso después de lo ocurrido, cuando ya no le hablaba ni compartían cigarrillos en la azotea, no pudiera callar su odiosa voz dentro de su cabeza [Reto para Lore-chan02 en el foro Proyecto 1-8, basado en la canción "That girl" de Alexz Johnson]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Esa chica a la que no puedes callar**_

* * *

 _Soy el humo de tu fuego_  
 _La mentira en la que puedes creer_  
 _El acorde de tu guitarra_  
 _La chica a la que no puedes callar_

 _[1]_

* * *

Estar en último año y ser el líder de una banda de rock medianamente exitosa a nivel estudiantil tenía sus ventajas. Estaba, por ejemplo, el hecho de que cada vez que deseabas tener un espacio para ti solo, como la azotea de la preparatoria, el resto de estudiantes lo despejaba al instante casi sin que tuvieras que hacer ni decir nada. Tal era el caso de Yamato, a quien le bastaba dar una sola mirada para que los estudiantes menores que él huyeran despavoridos. Los de su año eran más reticentes, pero al chico le bastaba con que no se metieran en su camino, cosa que no solían hacer. Pensándolo bien, puede ser que aquello tuviera más que ver con su actitud arisca y fama de lobo solitario que con su evidente popularidad.

A pesar de no ser el prototípico estudiante rebelde que se salta clases, tiene un tatuaje seductor escondido en alguna parte y antes de los dieciocho alcanza un notable prontuario de amoríos, sí que cumplía con algunas características. Quizá la más destacable de ellas fuera que de vez en cuando se sentía ahogado en su salón y necesitaba respirar aire puro. Una ironía de la vida que fuera para llenarse los pulmones de humo. De vez en cuando todo chico popular cae en un cliché [2].

Por esa razón, aquel lunes en la mañana cuando al abrir la puerta que conducía al último piso del edificio distinguió una silueta conocida junto al barandal, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. No solo porque alguien estaba invadiendo su espacio, que él sentía personal, sino porque ese alguien era una chica, una a la que conocía muy bien y que no era santo de su devoción precisamente.

Su cabello castaño cayendo en delicadas ondulaciones hasta mitad de la espalda la delataba. Si no, lo hubiera hecho el largo de la falda, justo al límite que distinguía lo vulgar de lo decente, unos cuantos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas. ¿Y qué decir de sus zapatos con un poco de plataforma? Lo cierto era que todo en Mimi Tachikawa la convertía en alguien llamativa y diferente a las otras chicas. Podía ser el toque occidental que ponía en todo lo que hacía, pero Yamato creía que era mayormente algo que estaba en ella lo que producía que incluso vistiendo algo tan mundano como un uniforme de preparatoria brillara como nadie más. No era el uniforme, era la forma en que lo llevaba. Lo mismo que a él tanto le fastidiaba de ella. Ese afán por resaltar y ser notada, esa actitud de que podría comerse el mundo si lo quisiera.

—Vaya, vaya —replicó Yamato sin esconder su fastidio ante la situación, mientras se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. No sabía que eras de las que se saltan clases, Tachikawa. —Generalmente la llamaba por su apellido solo cuando lo cabreaba por algo, pero verla en su lugar lo había puesto de mal humor antes de tiempo. Todo el mundo sabía —o _deberían_ — que él los lunes solía saltarse la clase de Historia del segundo período para no quedarse dormido.

—Yama —dijo ella sin voltearse; presuntamente habiendo reconocido su voz—. Por el contrario, eres justo el tipo de persona al que me imagino haciendo esto.

El chico llegó junto a ella y se detuvo en mitad de una palabra, desconcertado al distinguir el cigarrillo en manos de ella. Por haber estado tan ofuscado y apurado en echarla del lugar, había pasado por alto el humo que flotaba por sobre su cabeza, de allí que se mostrara tan sorprendido ante la escena.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Las princesas fuman? —preguntó con una mezcla entre ironía y sorna en la voz.

Mimi no se dejó amedrentar. Estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada a su sarcasmo y mal humor como para hacer tal cosa. Por el contrario, dando una nueva calada a su cigarrillo, se deleitó dejando escapar el humo con calma de entre sus labios antes de contestar.

Junto a ella, incluso aunque estaba al menos a medio metro de distancia, podía percibir la tensión del chico por su demora. Nadie que los conociera podía negarlo: si existía alguien en el mundo que sabía cómo fastidiarlo y hacerlo perder los estribos, esa era ella. Y vaya que le gustaba regodearse al respecto.

—Las del siglo veintiuno que andan en bus y van a la escuela, sí —contestó con simpleza, observando por el rabillo del ojo un asomo de sonrisa surgir en los labios del chico—. ¿Cómo si no íbamos a soportar el estrés de vivir entre el proletariado?

Sí, allí, en una de las situaciones más sencillas del mundo, Mimi vio al chico sonreír ante ella por primera vez. Claramente no se lo iba dejar pasar.

—¡Te reíste! —lo acusó, señalándolo con un dedo. Qué importaba si exageraba un poco las cosas. Una sonrisa bien podía considerarse una risa discreta en la escala de Yamato.

—Claro que no —replicó, enseriando enseguida su expresión cual crío al que su madre descubre riendo de una travesura. Pero daba igual, porque el fantasma de aquella sonrisa se quedó bailando entre los dos y ella nunca le permitiría olvidarlo, no con la difícil relación que sostenían estando obligados a convivir más de lo que hubieran hecho por cuenta propia de no ser por sus amigos en común.

Algunas historias de amor comienzan con un encuentro épico, de esos de película. Otros tienen un inicio más modesto, de aquellos que hacen sonreír a sus protagonistas con cierta nostalgia cuando echan la vista hacia atrás, sabiéndose dueños de una historia de amor que tal vez nunca sea llevada a la pantalla grande, pero es única. El de ellos no estaba claro ni ellos mismos sabían determinar cuándo había sido, pero de haberlo pensado con detenimiento, probablemente ambos podrían haber señalado ese día como un posible inicio; al fin y al cabo, era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Porque a veces los romances comienzan en amistad y la de ellos comenzó, sin que lo quisieran, ese día en la azotea, cuando al menos por un instante dejaron los prejuicios de lado.

—¡Claro que sí! —insistió Mimi, ya sin poder ocultar una pequeña risa que se mezcló con el humo frente a ella—. ¡Hice reír a Yamato _tsundere_! ¡Qué buena soy!

Pero por supuesto, nada es perfecto. Y así como el momento empezó con una sonrisa de él, terminó con su ceño fruncido, _otra vez._

«Mimi sí que sabía arruinar un buen momento», pensó.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —reclamó.

—¡Yamato _tsundere, tsundere, tsundere!_ ¡Yama _tsundere!_

La risa de Mimi se volvió estridente, restallándole en los tímpanos a Yamato, que —y esto es extraoficial porque el chico jamás lo reconocería—, en algún momento se vio contagiado de ella.

* * *

Después de aquel inesperado e involuntario encuentro que sirvió como una especie de bálsamo entre los dos, su relación fue volviéndose cada vez y en cada oportunidad que se veían obligados a compartir junto al resto, menos tensa, pasando en poco tiempo a volverse lo que puede decirse amistosa.

No eran amigos como Taichi y Sora, de los que tienen mucho en común y llegan a compartirlo todo. Es más, eran conscientes de que nunca lo serían y aún seguía habiendo días en los que no se soportaban y acababan peleando a gritos, pero aquello, lejos de ser un retroceso en su extraña relación, como la definían los demás, parecía ir consolidándola de un modo que solo parecía funcionar y ser comprensible para ellos.

En algún momento, sin que lo planearan, la hora del segundo período de los lunes pasó de ser un tiempo a solas de Yamato, para ser tiempo de los dos. Y a veces, si estaban inspirados y se trataba de una buena semana, incluso podían verse más veces allí. Dos, tres o hasta cuatro, dependiendo. Incluso una que otra vez se habían visto fuera de la escuela, lejos de la azotea que parecía haberse convertido en el santuario de su relación.

Generalmente compartían un cigarrillo y Mimi se perdía en el relato de alguna anécdota suya de su vida en Estados Unidos, o a veces alguna en Japón (porque vaya que tenía cosas que contar) y él, sorprendentemente hasta para sí mismo, la escuchaba con atención y casi, casi sin aburrirse (pero aburrirse, según Taichi, era parte de él y su actitud de bohemio de pensamientos demasiado profundos para el resto de los mortales).

Al principio cada cual fumaba su propio cigarrillo; a Yamato no le parecía muy higiénico compartirlo y por eso hizo falta mucha insistencia por parte de ella para que finalmente cediera. No obstante, desde la primera vez que lo hicieron decidieron repetir la experiencia. De algún modo, algo tan simple e íntimo a la vez, como se sentía fumar el mismo cigarrillo, parecía una muestra, algo tangible del lazo que estaban forjando.

Que un vicio fuera lo que los unió no podía considerarse exactamente bueno, pero poco importaba para ellos si los había llevado a tolerar y hasta a adoptar cierto cariño por el otro, descubriendo cosas que jamás hubieran sido capaces de apreciar desde las trincheras.

Mimi dejó de ser para Yamato la chica parlanchina, chillona y egocéntrica que creía, para pasar a ser una chica divertida, entusiasta y hasta ingeniosa, cuestión que para él era una sorpresa porque hasta antes de tener una conversación civilizada con ella nunca le había parecido especialmente lista. Tal vez se creía demasiado a pies juntillas el viejo dicho "la risa abunda en la boca de los tontos". Pero la chica no era tonta, no lo era en lo absoluto.

A su vez, Yamato dejó de ser para Mimi ese chico demasiado pagado de sí mismo y que miraba al resto por encima del hombro. Se dio cuenta de que esa fachada, minuciosamente trabajada, por cierto, escondía a alguien tímido y un tanto torpe algunas veces, pero sobre todo inteligente y discreto con su vida privada, al que no le gustaban las conversaciones intrascendentales y que, no obstante, podía escucharla hablar una hora completa de lo que fuera sin que le fastidiara como antes y en ocasiones, siempre cuando él quería, también soltaba una que otra cosa de sí mismo. Le hablaba de unas vacaciones con Takeru cuando eran niños, de su gusto por el universo o de los proyectos que tenía con su banda. Nunca demasiado, pero para ella era suficiente.

A veces hablaban sin parar —Mimi mayormente—, hasta que el timbre que indicaba el cambio de hora sonaba y ellos, como si salieran de un trance, reaccionaban algo aturdidos, aunque cada vez más conscientes de que no querían despedirse. De que lo que sea que fuera que tuvieran, resultaba insuficiente.

Fue así que la línea de la amistad se torció en algún punto hacia un camino peligroso e indeterminado, la clase de camino que te hace querer besar a alguien sin tener claro lo que sientes o si estás listo para dar un paso que, una vez que se da, no puede borrarse.

* * *

Mimi estaba hablando cuando sucedió. Tan sumida en los detalles de su historia —que incluía a Palmon, una tala Sarah y Michael—, que no pudo notar las pequeñas señales que le hubieran dado una pista de lo que pasaba por la mente del chico.

No percibió la forma en que Yamato la miraba y luego, cuando ella intentaba hacer contacto visual, lo rehuía. Tampoco que el foco de su atención estaba en su boca, pero no precisamente en lo que decía, ni la forma en que golpeteaba los dedos de una mano contra una de sus piernas, como si tuviera prisa por ir a algún sitio, denotando una impaciencia que no demostraba hace tiempo.

Apenas sí registró el momento en que se aflojó la corbata del uniforme, pero como toda su concentración estaba en la anécdota que intentaba recrear con voz entusiasta y más gesticulaciones de las necesarias, solo le dedicó un breve y fugaz pensamiento de extrañeza, pues apoyada de espalda contra el barandal como estaba, le pareció que la mañana estaba fresca para sentir cualquier grado de calor.

Para ser francos, el chico raramente demostraba lo que le pasaba o estaba sintiendo. Ya tuviera que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que le burbujeaba en el estómago, contraer las manos en puños para que estas no lo traicionaran y buscaran un contacto que él sentía innecesario, o desviar su atención hacia cualquier otro lugar, lo hacía con tal de no exteriorizar emociones o sentimientos que sabía que podían resultar problemáticos luego. Y lo que Mimi lo hacía sentir calzaba justo en esa descripción. Por eso luchó y luchó contra sus instintos, contra la parte más indomable de su propio ser, pero no contaba con que despegar los ojos de ella o dejar de escucharla fuera tan difícil debido a ese poder de atracción que ejercía sobre él.

Para cualquiera que hubiera estado mínimamente atento, ver a Yamato en aquel estado de incomodidad e inquietud hubiera sido todo un espectáculo digno de registrar en los anales de la historia como esos acontecimientos que ocurren solo cada un millón de años.

Pero no. Mimi no notó ninguno de ellos, y de haberlo hecho probablemente no hubiera hecho nada para detenerlo. Con un poco de suerte incluso hubiera acelerado los acontecimientos con alguna broma acerca del nerviosismo del chico que lo habría hecho picar y acallar la molestia contra su boca.

Suerte entonces que lo que está destinado a suceder, termina sucediendo sin importar lo que hagan sus protagonistas.

Cuando Mimi sintió la mano de Yamato sostenerla firmemente de la nuca y casi con violencia acercar su boca a la suya, supo, dentro del beso, que aquello habría terminado ocurriendo tarde o temprano, y quiso saltar de dicha porque fuera él quien hubiera dado aquel salto abismal que, a ella, que siempre fue muy segura, le daba terror dar. Saboreó los labios del chico a consciencia, intentando aplacar el deseo, casi convertido en ira, con el que la besaba, mordiéndola y succionando como si quisiera robarle parte de su alma.

En esa azotea, ligeramente apoyados contra el barandal y con el viento meciendo sus cabellos, Mimi se la entregó sin contemplaciones, sin miedo. Porque cuando alguien te besa así no puedes sentir miedo.

El aliento del chico sabía a cigarrillo mentolado, los favoritos de Mimi y cuyo sabor a él lo hizo fruncir el ceño la primera vez que lo probó, tras lo cual soltó que era una impostora, que fumar esas porquerías no era fumar, que no te llamabas a ti misma una fumadora si lo hacías por puro aparentar. Ella, a esa altura más que acostumbrada a sus comentarios mordaces, todo lo que pudo hacer fue reír hasta deshacer la tensa línea trazada en sus labios.

Para Mimi no existía nada que te volviera más poderoso en el mundo que ser capaz de cambiar la mueca disgustada en los labios de alguien sin necesidad de tocarlos ni acercarte. Significaba que estuvieras a la distancia que estuvieras, te encontrabas más cerca de esa persona de lo que creías.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron sin aire, Yamato se apartó con el labio inferior de la chica entre los dientes, prolongado apenas unos segundos más el final de un beso que ninguno quería aceptar.

No hablaron. Las palabras sobraban en momentos como esos, aunque probablemente fuera precisamente el silencio lo que terminó arruinando las cosas antes de que su historia de amor pudiera despegar.

* * *

—¡Yama! —Dicho llamado, seguido del trote de la dueña de aquella voz, logró llamar la atención de un par de personas que transitaban por el pasillo en el que se encontraban los salones de los de último año la mañana del martes.

El cabello de Mimi se agitó con sus movimientos antes de que alcanzara al rubio y por puro instinto lo sujetara del brazo, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse esperar, pero la chica no pareció oírlos en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó el chico entre dientes.

La expresión en el rostro de Mimi se descompuso, aunque solo por un segundo, para luego volver a ser la misma alegre de antes. Pensó, con toda la ingenuidad del mundo, que tal vez estaba enojado por algo. No con ella, desde luego, porque no había una razón para ello.

—Vine por ti para que fuéramos a la cafetería.

—Suéltame —pidió en un tono moderado, a pesar de que más que como un pedido se escuchó como una orden.

—¿Qué?

—Estás haciendo una escena.

—Pero...

Antes de que ella pudiera refutar cualquier cosa, Yamato tomó su muñeca y de un ligero tirón la desasió de su propio brazo, haciéndola dar un paso atrás para recuperar el equilibrio perdido ante la inesperada maniobra del chico.

—No entiendo... —murmuró, echando un vistazo a su alrededor y descubriendo un montón de miradas curiosas puestas sobre ellos. En el salón contiguo al del rubio, Taichi y Sora se habían asomado por la puerta y los observaban con cautela—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Pensé... después de lo que pasó ayer...

—¿Te dije algo? —preguntó Yamato, enarcando las cejas.

Ninguno de los dos lo notó, pero en ese momento Sora dio un paso al frente dispuesta a intervenir. Taichi logró detenerla en el último segundo, diciéndole con una mirada que sería mejor no entrometerse.

—No, pero pensé... —Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

«¿Desde cuándo tan llorona?», se preguntó con rabia. Había malinterpretado la situación con Yamato, ¿y qué? No era para llorar.

Con una mueca de fastidio, el chico la tomó del brazo y le dio un tirón, arrastrándola algunos pasos por el pasillo. Solo alcanzaron a dar tres antes de que Mimi se soltara con brusquedad. No era una niñita estúpida a la que pudiera tironear para dar un regaño en privado. Si iba hacerlo, que lo hiciera frente a todo su público.

—No. ¿Dónde se supone que me llevas? ¿A la azotea donde sí puedes comportarte como un ser humano y no una alimaña a la que no le importa nadie más que él mismo? —preguntó, deseando que las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas no le hubieran restado fuerza a sus palabras como sentía que lo hicieron. Las limpió con el dorso de la mano, sin preocuparse de que el ligero maquillaje que llevaba puesto se estropeara.

Yamato apretó la mandíbula y se acercó a ella para hablarle sin que nadie lo escuchara.

—Mimi, por favor. Vamos a aclarar esto en otra parte —dijo casi en una súplica.

—¿Aclarar? —repitió ella; un traicionero sollozo le quebró la voz—. No hace falta, me quedó muy claro.

—No creo que...

—¿Necesitas que te lo demuestre? Porque puedo hacerlo. Siempre pensé que eras un imbécil, pero te respetaba porque somos parte del mismo grupo y en el fondo creía que eras alguien decente, ¿sabes? Durante estos días pensé que lo eras, y lo siento si te parezco una estúpida por pensarlo...

—Mimi —la interrumpió; su voz cargada de advertencia.

La chica se estaba dirigiendo a toda velocidad hacia un precipicio montada en un auto, y si caía por él no habría remedio.

—Porque eso debo ser para ti, ¿verdad? Una estúpida —se calló, dándole una última oportunidad de que se defendiera y le dijera que no era cierto, que ya no la veía como antes y lo que había surgido entre ellos sí significaba algo para él.

Yamato se limitó a observarla en silencio, con la mandíbula tensa y una mirada indescifrable y vacía. Mimi no sabía cuál de las opciones era peor, no poder saber lo que sus ojos decían o aceptar que probablemente no decían nada porque no tenían nada que decir, porque todo había sido un cuento que se armó ella sola y lo sucedido el día anterior una alucinación que sucedió dentro de su propia mente.

—Ahora puedo verlo —continuó, su voz iba adoptando más seguridad con cada palabra que pronunciaba, aunque también más amargura—. En el fondo eres exactamente el imbécil que pensé. Llegué a creer que eras algo más que el idiota que siente que está por sobre el resto, creí que había algo detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia con que nos miras a todos, que solo era una fachada que ocultaba a un buen chico, pero me equivoqué.

»Solo eres un cobarde incapaz de lidiar con sus propios sentimientos y que se aleja cada vez que alguien lo hace sentir medianamente vulnerable por temor a que lo lastimen. Pero ese no es mi problema. No tengo la culpa de que seas el gran desastre que eres y no tengo por qué lidiar con ello. Así que en el fondo te agradezco que me mostraras tu verdadera cara ahora, antes de que mi decepción fuera mayor. Porque eso es lo que eres y siempre vas a ser para toda la gente que se acerca a ti, Yamato. Una decepción.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, sus lágrimas se habían secado y ese nudo que se formó en su garganta en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que el chico intentaba decirle se deshizo. La presión en el pecho subsistía, pero estaría bien. Ahora que había soltado todo lo que pensaba de él, sabía que estaría bien.

—Mimi... —intentó llamarla el rubio, no demasiado fuerte, en cuanto pasó por su lado.

Ella no le hizo caso. Volvió a escuchar su nombre, esta vez gritado de labios de Sora, pero tampoco se detuvo. Siguió hasta el final del pasillo y dio vuelta en la esquina.

Las primeras lágrimas cayeron entonces. Estaría bien, claro que lo estaría.

* * *

Odiaba a Mimi Tachikawa. Lo hizo desde la primera vez que los siete viajaron al Mundo Digital y nunca se preocupó de ocultarlo, pero por alguna razón ella insistía en acercarse a él, en tratar de entablar una conversación o que se hicieran cercanos, no importaba cuánto la rechazara. Durante mucho tiempo Yamato creyó que lo hacía porque no soportaba la idea de no caerle bien a alguien; ahora sabía la verdad. Lo hacía porque quería, porque de verdad le interesaba. Debió saberlo, su emblema era la pureza, al fin y al cabo, y nunca la había visto mintiendo acerca de algo porque incluso si se trataba de la mentira más pequeña e inocente del mundo, como distraer a Koushiro para celebrarle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, a ella se le notaba en la cara. Estaba en su esencia. No podía evitarlo más de lo que podía evitar llamar la atención.

Durante mucho tiempo se esmeró en odiarla. Odiaba muchas cosas de ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había puesto demasiado esfuerzo en mantenerla al margen, y que ello obedecía a una razón que desde luego nunca se atrevió a aceptar ni siquiera para sí mismo, al menos hasta ese momento.

Odiaba que fuera tan parlanchina, chillona, ingenua y entrometida. Que fuera tan volátil. Que los demás siempre la defendieran cuando discutían, generalmente dándole la razón. Que tuviera esa maldita manía de llamarlo _tsundere_ y lo hiciera perder la paciencia como nadie más podía. Que se comportara como una princesita a la que el resto de los mortales debía cumplir todos sus caprichos.

Podía decir muchas cosas más, pero lo que más odiaba de todo era que nunca se callara. Que incluso después de lo ocurrido, cuando ya no le hablaba ni compartían cigarrillos en la azotea, no pudiera callar su odiosa voz dentro de su cabeza. Que su silencio e indiferencia hacia él lo hicieran sentir impotente, como si alguien hubiera puesto _mute_ al mundo y amplificado todo lo que ella decía, porque nada, ni siquiera la maldita música de su reproductor, era capaz de acallar su voz y de evitar que, contra su voluntad, la añorara. Que añorara su risa y la forma en que su voz bajaba o subía según si estaba triste o emocionada por algo, su costumbre de hablar tan rápido que costaba separar una palabra de la otra en sus monólogos y hasta su estúpido acento inglés y que de vez en cuando incluso usara palabras de ese idioma.

Sabía, luego de que se permitió conocerla un poco, que la había subestimado. Pero solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto, pues siempre la tachó de la típica chica superficial y un poco tonta, la clase de chica que resulta fácil olvidar entre un grupo de personas más interesantes y que resalta solo por su cara bonita. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Porque mientras él creía eso, ella se había dado el trabajo de calar hondo en sus pensamientos, de ir metiéndose poco a poco en su cabeza y hasta debajo de su piel.

Yamato podía jurar que la sentía _ahí,_ debajo de la piel como un virus que se esparce sin control y que lo hacía sentir enfermo, porque no tenía idea de cómo sacarla. Es más, lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo o prefería morir de aquella enfermedad.

* * *

Yamato sabía que eventualmente el resto del grupo reaccionaría frente a lo sucedido en el pasillo y que, sin reparos, lo condenarían por ello. Solo algunos lo habían presenciado y algunos ni siquiera estaban en la misma preparatoria, pero desde la aventura que los unió de niños se sentía como si nunca más se hubieran separado, porque todo lo que le ocurría a uno, llegaba a oído de los otros de una u otra manera.

Por eso no le sorprendía que la mayoría no le hablara y que la condena fuera la antiquísima y, en opinión de muchos, muy efectiva ley del hielo. No, eso era predecible. No era predecible, por el contrario, que días después del incidente, cuando creyó que nadie le daría un sermón al respecto, pudiera ver por el rabillo del ojo a Sora separarse de Taichi en la entrada de su salón y a este último caminar hacia él.

La pelirroja se marchó y Yamato pensó, no sin un toque de ironía, que mandar al castaño a hablarle era su particular manera de castigarlo por lo que le hizo a Mimi, y algo de cierto podía haber en ello. Todos sabían que la chica era muy pacífica y comprensiva, pero que una de las cosas que más odiaba era que pelearan entre ellos.

Taichi llegó a su lado y dio vuelta la silla del pupitre que estaba delante del rubio para sentarse al revés en ella.

Yamato no dio el más mínimo indicio de haber percibido su presencia. Siguió mirando por el ventanal de la izquierda, con la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos y gesto aburrido. El castaño carraspeó para atraer su atención, pero él siguió sin mirarlo.

—Eh, Yama.

Taichi tuvo que reacomodarse cuando los fríos ojos del rubio se posaron en él, instándolo a que dijera lo que sea que hubiera ido a decir, o más bien amenazándolo a que se atreviera a hablar, según la perspectiva de cada quien.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Hasta antes de que tú llegaras, bastante bien, gracias —replicó mordaz.

—Veo que estás de buen humor —dijo el castaño, enarcando una ceja—. Como sea, vine para que habláramos de la p _rincesa._

—No me digas. Eso no me lo imaginaba.

—¿Es que siempre tienes que ser tan sarcástico? No sé por qué te soporto.

—Porque yo te soporto a ti. Es un trato justo. —Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa en la palma de su mano.

«Discutir con Taichi debería ser un deporte nacional para aliviar tensiones», pensó.

Quizá Sora no le hubiera enviado al idiota de su mejor amigo solo para castigarlo. Ella siempre sabía lo que hacía y era bastante más madura que cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el castaño.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Cuándo piensas disculparte?

—¿Por qué debería?

—De verdad eres insoportable —gruñó, apartando los ojos hacia algún otro punto del salón.

Yamato creyó que debía aprovechar ese momento. Era más fácil decir las cosas cuando nadie lo estaba mirando a la cara ni buscando respuestas en sus ojos.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿El qué? —Como si le leyera la mente, Taichi siguió deslizando la mirada por el salón, pretendiendo de forma poco convincente que había algo profundamente interesante en la pintura de sus paredes que era del mismo color que en el suyo. Al menos a ambos les valía de esa manera.

—No me torees. Ya sabes lo que digo. No sé cómo disculparme con ella.

—Si no te conociera, Yama. Casi podría decir que estás pidiendo mi ayuda.

Pensándolo bien, puede que Sora tuviera un lado vengativo que no todos conocieran. Se negaba a pensar que la chica creyera que Taichi podía ayudarle en algo.

—Lo estoy haciendo, imbécil —soltó entre dientes.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya estamos grandecitos para esto, ¿no te parece? No voy a pedírtelo por favor.

—No lo sé... —dijo Taichi, acariciándose la barbilla en un gesto demasiado ensayado—. Si no lo pides claramente...

—Yagami —replicó con tono de advertencia.

—Ya, ya. Debes reconocer que fuiste un imbécil con ella.

—Ya sé que fui un imbécil —resopló, agitando ligeramente su flequillo—. Normalmente no lo soy tanto, pero con ella pareciera que no puedo evitarlo.

—Permíteme diferir acerca de lo primero. Eres bastante imbécil, solo que nosotros te aceptamos. La p _rincesa,_ por otra parte, se merece algo mejor.

—¿Qué propones?

—En mi opinión, tiene que ser algo público.

—¿Sugieres que le pida perdón en un concierto de mi banda? —Se mofó.

Cuando Taichi no lo desdijo, Yamato supo que tenía razón. No iba sacar nada productivo de aquella conversación y Sora, tan sensata como era, no podía pensar lo contrario. Pero al menos aquello sirvió para ponerlo en movimiento, lo que no era nada despreciable tratándose de él, que por su cuenta pudiera haberse tardado unos cien años en contemplar la posibilidad de pedir disculpas.

—No va a suceder —sentenció.

Encontraría otra manera.

* * *

—Yamato... —Koushiro lo recibió en la puerta de su salón con una tensa sonrisa en los labios.

Como era más bajo que él, el rubio intentó echar un vistazo al resto de alumnos que estaban pasando el descanso allí, pero por más que trató, no consiguió divisar a Mimi.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Le pareció que el otro estaba muy nervioso.

—No, ¿por qué habría de pasarme algo? —preguntó Koushiro, si es posible más nervioso que antes.

Yamato lo escrutó en silencio como si supiera telepatía y pudiera desentrañar los pensamientos del pelirrojo uno a uno, cosa que por supuesto no sucedió. Terminó por suspirar.

—Quería pedirte ayuda. ¿Mimi está adentro?

—No —respondió demasiado rápido.

—Un momento. ¿Es que tienes prohibido hablar conmigo o algo así?

Koushiro empezó a reír de forma un tanto maníaca.

—¡P-por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Ya. —Evidentemente no le creía—. Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

—¿Y qué sería? Si es tu compu...

—No es mi computador. Tú sabes a lo que vine, Kou. Necesito hablar con Mimi, pero ella no me lo pondrá fácil, así que me preguntaba si tú podrías ayudarme en eso. Como...engañarla o algo para que nos encontremos en una parte y podamos hablar —murmuró a tropezones, con los ojos revoloteando por los alrededores, casi como si no le importara lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que al concluir volvió a mirar a Koushiro.

—Lo siento —expresó el pelirrojo, tras un largo suspiro—, pero lo tienes complicado.

—Si lo dices porque Mimi está furiosa conmigo, lo sé. Por eso estoy pidiendo ayuda por segunda vez en una misma semana. Y la primera no me fue bien.

—No está furiosa exactamente —contradijo; su ceño frunciéndose por acto reflejo—. Aunque si lo estuviera ese sería el menor de tus problemas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es un principio básico de la naturaleza que también resulta aplicable en la preparatoria. Toda abeja reina tiene su colmena.

—¿Qué demonios tratas de decirme? —Comenzaba a cabrearse y no era de los que se preocupara de ocultarlo. Koushiro era un buen tipo, le caía bien, pero no le gustaba cuando se iba por las ramas—. Sé más claro.

—Te presento a Kaede, Naomi y Sakuno —dijo con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza hacia la izquierda, haciendo que Yamato girara la cabeza en cámara lenta en esa dirección, solo para encontrarse con que Mimi caminaba de vuelta a su salón mientras conversaba con tres chicas—. La colmena de Mimi. Ellas no dejarán que te le acerques.

—¿Ah, sí? —Por su voz, Koushiro intuyó que acababa de tomárselo como un desafío—. Pues ya veremos.

* * *

Dos días más tarde Yamato ya se había rendido. Cuando Koushiro le advirtió sobre el séquito de Mimi, definitivamente pensó que exageraba, pero no. Había subestimado el poder de una amiga dispuesta a defender a otra del cabrón que la humilló en público.

Por más que lo intentó, ellas no lo dejaron acercarse ni un solo centímetro más de la cuenta a la castaña, como si en efecto ella fuera su reina y él un bicharraco de lo peor que pretendiera atacarla. No importó todo lo que hizo: Ser cordial, querer distraerlas con algo, ofrecerles entradas gratis a su concierto y hasta intentar coquetear con una de ellas (el peor movimiento que pudo ocurrírsele, porque uno, se suponía que quería arreglar las cosas con Mimi, y dos, él no era bueno coqueteando; como alguna vez le dijo Takeru, era demasiado serio y rígido, incluso... ¿cuál fue la palabra que usó el menor? Ah, sí. _Estirado._ Yamato todavía le guardaba algo de rencor por ello).

Como sea, todo aquello terminó con él gritándole a una de las chicas con indignación, y ese fue su suicidio. Si antes las chicas se mostraban mínimamente divertidas ante sus tentativas de acercamiento, ahora le dirigían miradas envenenadas cada vez que lo veían.

Cansado, se dejó caer en una banca que estaba en el patio y se estrujó las neuronas intentando pensar en algo. Un nuevo plan.

Sabía que Taichi y Sora no lo ayudarían, no esta vez.

—Hermano...

Yamato alzó la cabeza al reconocer la voz de Takeru a su lado. El menor lo veía con un atisbo de preocupación en los ojos, aunque con él nunca se sabía.

—¿Estás bien? Luces algo... desesperado, y tienes el cabello revuelto.

Claro que lo tenía revuelto. Él mismo lo había frotado innumerables veces de pura frustración.

—Estoy bien —dijo serio y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

Pero entonces tuvo una idea. La respuesta a sus preguntas acababa de caerle del cielo.

Si existía alguien en el mundo que te ayudaría incluso cuando habías metido la pata hasta el fondo, ese debía ser un hermano, ¿no?

—De hecho, la verdad es que no. No estoy bien —se retractó—. Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? —preguntó Takeru con una sonrisita divertida—. Eso es nuevo.

—¿Lo harás?

—No he oído de qué se trata.

—No te hagas el tonto. Sabes exactamente de qué se trata.

—Puede ser —reconoció—. Está bien. Lo haré solo porque tus fanáticas no se merecen verte deambular por los pasillos con esa pinta.

* * *

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Takeru—. Porque ahí vienen.

Él y Yamato estaban escondidos en la esquina más cercana a los baños femeninos del tercer piso.

Desde el otro extremo del pasillo, Mimi y sus amigas se aproximaban con obvias intenciones de entrar al sanitario, siempre juntas como todas las mujeres, con intenciones desconocidas para los hombres.

—¿Yamato? —insistió el menor, y tuvo que voltearse a mirarlo ante una nueva ausencia de respuesta por su parte.

Le pareció que su hermano lucía un poco más pálido de lo normal y pudo percatarse de que apretaba una de sus manos a un costado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No quieres hacerlo?

—Solo me pregunto si esto es lo mejor. Tal vez debería dejar las cosas como están.

—Bueno... siento decirlo, pero es un pésimo momento para ponerte a pensar en eso. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Yamato se giró a mirar por primera vez al menor y sopesó durante unos instantes la posibilidad de decirle la verdad o inventarse una excusa.

—Si ya arruiné las cosas con ella, lo haré otra vez. Es por eso que digo que tal vez esto sea lo mejor. Taichi tiene razón. Soy un imbécil.

No esperaba una palabra de consuelo de su hermano; es más, era lo que menos quería. Pero la expresión pensativa en su rostro lo hizo creer por un segundo que al menos diría algo alentador.

—Tal vez seas un imbécil, pero a Mimi le gustas así.

Yamato compuso una mueca de desagrado. Sí, siempre podía contar con su _querido_ hermano para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Haz lo tuyo, casanova —le dijo con sorna.

Takeru le guiñó un ojo y salió de su escondite para acercarse a las chicas, que a esa altura ya estaban por llegar a su destino.

—Señoritas... —Les sonrió.

Mimi correspondió a su sonrisa y entró al baño sin demora. Kaede, que era quien iba detrás, se dispuso a seguirla, pero se encontró con un rubio y coqueto obstáculo.

Desde donde estaba, Yamato hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder escuchar lo que les decía. No que necesitara una lección de conquista de su hermano menor, desde luego, pero todo lo que veía era su espalda y la forma en que gesticulaba con las manos de vez en cuando, y pensó que habría sido _instructivo_ saber cómo hacía Takeru para meterse a todo el mundo al bolsillo tan fácil.

Las chicas no tardaron en reír, celebrándole la gracia que hubiera dicho como siempre sucedía, y a los minutos marcharon por el mismo pasillo que ellas habían venido en dirección contraria.

Justo cuando estaban por perderse al doblar la esquina, Takeru miró por sobre el hombro y alzó el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda, dándole a entender que tenía el camino libre.

El mayor salió desde su escondite y sin detenerse a pensarlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría arrepintiéndose, pegó sobre la puerta de los baños femeninos una hoja que acababa de imprimir hace poco y que aún seguía tibia, en la que decía "baño en mantención, por favor usar el del segundo nivel". No le aseguraba que nadie los interrumpiría, pero al menos disminuía las probabilidades.

Por último, miró en ambas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, tiró de la puerta y cruzó el umbral, cerrando a sus espaldas.

* * *

Mimi escuchó que la puerta se abría tras ella y supuso que se trataría de sus amigas, por lo que no se volvió a comprobarlo.

—Ya se habían tardado. ¿Qué es lo que quería Takeru? —preguntó mientras seguía examinando su maquillaje en el espejo—. ¿Chicas? —Iba girarse a mirarlas cuando repentinamente el reflejo de otra persona apareció a su lado, justo la persona a la que menos esperaba ver allí.

—Como verás, no soy ninguna de tus amigas —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a él.

Mimi apoyó las manos en el lavabo frente al que estaba, como si necesitara reunir fuerza y de allí pudiera tomarla, y se giró para enfrentarlo en un solo movimiento lleno de gracia y firmeza.

—Yama... este es el baño de chicas. —A pesar de que intentó sonar segura, le tembló el labio inferior.

Yamato no lo notó. Se regocijó en el hecho de que lo hubiera llamado por su apodo y hasta con cierto cariño en lugar de su nombre completo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Enarcó las cejas—. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para poder hablar contigo.

—Pensé que estaba claro que no quiero hablar contigo, mis amigas...

—Tus amigas —la interrumpió él, prácticamente mordiendo las palabras—… están ocupadas ahora.

—¿Ocupadas? ¿Qué...? —Sus labios se entreabrieron un poco en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, en un gesto bastante tentador. A Yamato no le faltaron ganas de atravesar la pequeña distancia que los separaba en un par de zancadas y besarla hasta que lo perdonara, pero sabía que no era el camino correcto—. Takeru... debí imaginarlo.

—Solo necesito que me escuches. No tienes que hablar ni responder. Seré breve.

La chica lo examinó en silencio, haciendo que tuviera que pasar saliva.

«¿Cómo una cosa tan pequeña podía ser tan determinada e intimidante?», se preguntó.

¿No la pasaba él por una buena cantidad de centímetros? Pues con Mimi no importaba, porque se sentía casi del tamaño de un ratón.

Al cabo de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos en la mente del rubio, ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con seriedad.

—Pues mejor que sea bueno.

Yamato asintió y trató de recordar de alguna forma el pequeño discurso que había preparado. Desde luego le fue imposible, por lo que no le quedó más que improvisar.

—Tenías razón —dijo secamente—. Me comporté así contigo porque tenía miedo.

—Curioso. Creí que ya habíamos establecido que eres un cobarde y un inepto emocionalmente.

Claramente ella no se iba quedar callada. ¿No se había dado cuenta de eso ya? Que a Mimi era imposible callarla.

—No —replicó, como si no estuviera de acuerdo. Mimi ladeó la cabeza, interrogante—. No lo entiendes. —Sentía la lengua seca y demasiado grande para su propia boca. Era su cuerpo que se resistía a lo que tenía que decir—. No tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo. Bueno, sí, en parte. Pero mayormente tenía miedo de ti.

—¿De mí? —preguntó con un cierto retintín irónico, aunque Yamato pudo notar que por debajo de la actitud altanera que intentaba mostrar, comenzaba a interesarse en lo que le decía.

Ya tenía su atención, no podía retroceder ni fallar ahora.

—De ti. Siempre he tenido miedo de ti. Por eso era más fácil odiarte. Porque eres todo lo que yo no soy. Porque veía cómo todos caían rendidos ante tus encantos y yo no quería ser otro mosquito más atrapado por la luz de la ampolleta o acabar muerto por exponerme demasiado a ti.

Los hombros de Mimi temblaron ligeramente, casi de manera imperceptible, pero al cabo de unos segundos se hizo evidente que intentaba contener la risa.

—¿Te parece gracioso lo que acabo de decir? —Frunció el ceño. El rubio podía ser muy malas pulgas y estaba bastante claro que por alguna razón era más susceptible con ella que con cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

—No, no... —Se cubrió la boca e intentó serenarse sin mucho éxito—. Solo...me pregunto cómo haces para hablar siempre como si estuvieras cantando una canción.

La mueca en los labios de Yamato se relajó un poco, dejándolos en una línea insólitamente recta de las que esperarías ver solo en una caricatura.

—No te he escuchado decirlo todavía —dijo Mimi con una pequeña sonrisa en su diminuta y cautivadora boca.

Si él no hubiera estado tan ocupado intentando deshacerse de su enfado o fuera algo más espabilado para ciertas cosas, hubiera podido notar que la chica, consciente o inconscientemente, estaba flirteando con él mientras jugaba con un mechón de su propio cabello.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que lo sientes. En realidad, era todo lo que quería oír.

Yamato bufó. ¿Había hecho todo aquel estúpido espectáculo por nada cuando la _princesita_ solo quería una disculpa?

—Lo siento —dijo apartando la mirada, lo que no hizo que sonara más insincero—. Pero no puedo prometer que no voy a volver a comportarme como un imbécil porque es lo soy, tú lo dijiste. Así que si crees que estamos mejor siendo amigos o la mierda que tú prefieras, estoy de acuerdo.

Para cuando se atrevió a girar la cabeza hacia ella de nuevo, Mimi ya se había acercado, silenciosa cual gata en mitad de la noche, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia.

—Oh, mi querido Yama —dijo acercándose hasta coger su corbata con una mano, tirando ligeramente de ella. Yamato siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con exhaustiva cautela, tragando pesado en cuanto Mimi se empinó en la punta de sus pies—. Podemos trabajar en ello.

El rubio puso las manos en la cintura de la chica y se inclinó para ayudarla a eliminar la distancia, pero sus labios terminaron cerrándose en torno al aire en cuanto alguien irrumpió ruidosamente en el baño.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó Takeru, incluso alzando las manos y esquivando por los pelos el rayo láser que pareció salir disparado de los ojos de su hermano en cuanto se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a echar a quien fuera el imprudente que acababa de interrumpirlos—. Lo siento... —añadió más despacio, pero no menos agitado que antes. Parecía que venía de una carrera—. Es que las chicas me descubrieron. Logré perderlas, pero imagino que vendrán para acá de todos modos. Solo quería advertirte.

Yamato asintió con un movimiento brusco.

—¿No piensas irte? —preguntó en cuanto se hizo evidente que el menor no tenía intenciones de marcharse de allí.

—Pero qué malagradecido eres —reclamó, a pesar de que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa—. Los dejo, tortolitos —bromeó antes de salir y dejar la puerta cerrada otra vez.

—Yama, no debiste ser tan brusco con él.

—En este momento lo que menos me importa son los sentimientos de mi hermano. Pero si te preocupa, te advierto que no los tiene.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué...?

Pero antes de que pudiera concluir su pregunta, el chico la tiró ligeramente de la muñeca y abrió la puerta del baño que estaba más cerca.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Logró preguntar mientras Yamato la arrastraba hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta con pestillo tras él, y la subía sin ceremonias sobre el estanque, logrando hacerse un espacio entre sus piernas.

—No pienso dejar que tus amiguitas sean quienes nos interrumpan ahora —reclamó, callando las próximas palabras de la chica con su propia boca. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fuera la mejor técnica para callarla, porque durante los próximos minutos todo lo que escuchó salir de su parte, entre beso y beso o cuando él dejaba sus labios para perderse en la peligrosa curvatura de su cuello, fueron gemidos y una que otra vez su nombre.

—Eres malditamente adictiva, ¿lo sabías?

La chica rio suavemente contra su oreja, erizándole los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

Porque Mimi estaba en todos lados. En el humo de su cigarrillo, en las cuerdas de su bajo, en la velocidad que alcanzaba en su motocicleta y, más importante todavía, en su propia cabeza. Se había vuelto un adicto a ella, y no le importaba serlo.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] El párrafo que aparece al inicio es la traducción del coro de la canción en la que está basado este fic. Suena mucho mejor en inglés, pero pensé que ponerla en español podía ser menos problemático por la prohibición de song-fics en la página.

De todos modos, dejo claro que la canción no me pertenece, sino a Alexz Johnson.

[2] No es que sea una referencia directa, pero cuando escribí esa línea relativa a los clichés no pude evitar pensar en el one-shot "El callejón de luz violeta" de Ficker-Dicker en el que aparece una frase semejante y quería mencionarlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Vale. Ya había hecho pequeños desastres con el Mimato antes, así que pensé por qué no hacerlo en grande (?)

Hablando en serio, espero no haber metido mucho la pata. En cuanto escuché la canción en la que me inspiré, pensé tanto en ellos que tuve que decírselo a Lore y ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Luego me retó, y he aquí el resultado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
